hnknachatfandomcom-20200214-history
Zion Hayes
Zion Hayes (ヘイズ, シオン) is the demon prodigy and the king of Hell. However, he still has the heart of a human and will protect those close to him. He lives at the beach with his family and is one of the most powerful beings in Wonderland besides Nightmare Gottschalk. History Not much is known about Zion's past, except that he was born with Zantos. Though, with the two of the brothers, Zion had the dominant genes of his father's, and Zantos had the recessive genes. But that never stopped the two from becoming stronger. Their strengths always matched, and increased to new heights, as Zion soon found out, he was known as the Demon Prophet of Hell, or Demon Prodigy as he called himself. Zantos was not pleased, since he was the one who should of became it. He had talked to Naraku, and the two agreed. With that being said, to break Zion, or attempting it, they killed Catherine. Zion was enraged, and depressed, and had decided to leave Hell since there was no point in staying. Before leaving however, he had a final bout, or what he thought was a final bout, with Zantos. Zion was victorious, and left Hell to travel the realms. Though, people thought of him as a threat, an enemy, and had sealed the demon within Shane Kuriko. And after years and years...he was finally released, thanks to Shane Kuriko. Personality Zion is hot tempered and overprotective of those that he cares about. However, he can be soft hearted and warm to his family and friends, almost human like. To keep his image, he is cold among others and usually appears skeptical and threatening. When Zion's primal instinct takes over, he is a blood thristy demon who will kill until he is satisfied. He will destroy anything and (almost) everyone and should be feared in this state. It can usually be stopped by Dinah Willowfield, however. Zion has a weak spot for hugs and small children, such as Luna Hayes, Mary North and Mika Caelum. Though this is kept secret because, lets face it, he's a big tough guy. Appearance Zion is tall with red skin, black and red eyes with purple hair that reaches his shoulders. He has two large black horns on his head and demon wings. He also has a spiked tail. He also has large black claws and tough demon skin. He wears a black cross, a black cloak and blue pants. Zion has the ability to transform into a human "shell". In this form he has normal white skin, purple shoulder length hair and a black v-neck long sleeved shirt with jeans and shoes. He still wears the black cross in his human form. Relationships Zantos Zion often gets annoyed by Zantos' stupidity, but knows that Zantos is more powerful and more capable than he appears. Zantos and Zion are rivals and are considered enemies. The two fight over the throne over the demon prodigy and have nearly killed each other several times. Though it is hinted that they still care about each other, but they don't show it. Shane Kuriko Zion was sealed in Shane Kuriko for many years, but was finally released by Shane's powers. Zion respects Shane and they use to be quite close to each other. Zion has protected Shane on many occassions, even if it's just a slight scratch. It is shown that Zion cares for him. Dinah Willowfield When they first met, Dinah intended to trick him, but actually grew to like him. Zion was meant to be her suitor and the two grew close instantly until Zion fell for someone else and left. Dinah accepted this, despite being heart broken, and remained friends with him. They both now share a sibling relationship where Dinah looks to him as an older brother. The two are still close. Marylynn Hayes Marylynn Hayes is his wife and one of the first people to see beyond his demon form. The two met when Marylynn was pregnant with Luna. They grew close and Zion wished to protect her. Soon after, Marylynn died from her illness after childbirth which enraged and upsetted him. When Marylynn returned as a rejected card he was beyond happy and they continued to be good friends. Marylynn remained sick however which worried him. Zion cured her illness shortly after and they began to live with each other - the feelings soon turned to love. When Marylynn got upset over Solomon Hardin, Zion comforted her and told her that he would take care of her. He then confessed and the two kissed. Eventually they got married. (Yeah, you're going to have to fill in the missing details, Alice. My memory isn't as good as yours.) Luna Hayes Luna is his adoptive daughter who is the daughter of Marylynn. Zion wishes to protect Luna and gets very angry when someone threatens her or even picks on her. The two are very close and Luna sees him as the coolest person ever, wanting to be just like him when she grows up. Mary North Mary and Zion are very close as well. Zion is like her older brother and Mary often huggles and cuddles him. She likes Zion because he is Luna's dad and thinks he's cool, just like Luna does. Mika Caelum Mika is his niece whom is like his daughter. Zion, just like with Luna, will get angry is Mika is threatened. The two are very close and shares a deep bond with each other, especially since Mika is Crystal Kuriko's daughter. Mika is also his apprentice and is learning how to fight like him. Skyler Hayes Skyler Hayes is his brother in law. The two respect each other because they have similar goals; to protect the family. This also means protecting each other. The two also often rush in during trouble or someone who is a threat and they hate the same people; Solomon for instance. Solomon Hardin Zion hates Solomon with his guts and wants him dead, disgusted at what he did to Marylynn. Whenever Solomon shows his face Zion doesn't hold back when he kills him. He actually enjoys destroying and torturing him.. this is why you don't threaten or hurt his family. Crystal Kuriko Crystal is his niece and the mother of Mika. Zion is very protective of Crystal and they share a very close relationship.